Król Lear/Akt II
Scena pierwsza :Dziedziniec w zamku hrabiego Gloucestera. Wchodzą Edmund i Kuran ze stron przeciwnych. 'EDMUND :Dobry wieczór, Kuranie; '''KURAN :I wam, milordzie. Byłem u waszego ojca i udzieliłem mu wieści, że książę Kornwalii z swą księżną Reganą tej nocy tu przybędą; '''EDMUND :Cóż ich sprowadza? '''KURAN :Nie wiem. Słyszałeś, milordzie, o krążących nowinach albo raczej o szeptanych? Bo to są dotąd rzeczy podawane na ucho. '''EDMUND :Nie słyszałem o żadnych: cóż to takiego? '''KURAN :Nie słyszałeś o prawdopodobnie wiszącej wojnie między książętami Albanii i Kornwalii? '''EDMUND :Ani słowa. '''KURAN :Więc kiedyś o tym usłyszysz. Żegnam cię, milordzie, :''Wychodzi '''EDMUND :Książę tej nocy, tu? Dobrze, wybornie! :To się w me plany samo przez się wplata, :"Mój ojciec wysłał straże dla pojmania :Mojego brata, ja zaś mam przed sobą :Śliskie zadanie, które spełnić muszę. :Przedsiębiorczości i fortuno, sprzyjaj! :Bracie, znijdź, mam ci coś powiedzieć: bracie! :''Wchodzi Edgar. :Nasz ojciec czujny; uciekaj co żywo! :Wyśladowano, gdzie jesteś ukryty. :Uciekaj, póki czas, korzystaj z pory. :Czyś ty co nie rzekł na księcia Kornwalii? :On tu przybywa; teraz, w noc, tak nagle; :A z nim Regana. Nie mówiłżeś czego, :Obstając za nim, na księcia Albanii? :Pomyśl no. '''EDGAR :Ani słowa: jestem pewny. '''EDMUND :Ha! słyszę kroki ojca. Wybacz, bracie; :Pozornie muszę miecz na ciebie dobyć: :Wydobądź także; udaj, że się bronisz. :Poddaj się! pójdź do ojca! Hola! światła! :Uciekaj! Światła! hej! Tak, bądź zdrów, bracie :''Wychodzi Edgar. :Skoro cokolwiek krwi sobie utoczę, :''rani się w ramię :Utwierdzę przez to wiarę w tym gorętszą :Moją żarliwość. Widziałem pijaków :Robiących na żart gorsze rzeczy. Ojcze! :Stój! Stój! Nie znajdęż pomocy? :''Wchodzi Gloucester, za nim słudzy z pochodniami. '''GLOUCESTER :I cóż, Edmundzie, gdzie ten łotr? '''EDMUND :Przed chwilą :Stał tu w ciemności z gołym mieczem, mrucząc :Diabelski pacierz, zaklinając księżyc, :Swe opiekuńcze bóstwo. '''GLOUCESTER :Gdzież się podział? '''EDMUND :Patrz, panie, krew mnie broczy. '''GLOUCESTER :Gdzie ten hultaj? '''EDMUND :Uszedł tą stroną, kiedy w żaden sposób :Nie mógł... '''GLOUCESTER :Ruszajcie w pogoń za nim, żywo! :Co w żaden sposób? :''Wychodzą słudzy. '''EDMUND :Nie mógł mię nakłonić :Do odebrania życia waszej części. :Gdym mu przekładał, że bogowie zemsty :Wszystkie pioruny swoje obracają :Na ojcobójców, gdym mu przypominał, :Jak wieloliczne i jak silne węzły :Jednoczą dzieci z ojcem - słowem, panie, :Gdy widział, z jakim wstrętem przyjmowałem :Namowy jego przeciwne naturze, :W dzikim zapędzie natarł ostrym mieczem :Na me bezbronne ciało; pchnął mię w ramię: :Skoro atoli spostrzegł, żem w poczuciu :Mej dobrej sprawy zebrał władzę ducha :I energicznie stanął z nim do walki, :Może też krzykiem, jakiegom narobił, :Strwożony będąc uszedł szybkim krokiem. '''GLOUCESTER :Niech jak najdalej uchodzi; w tym kraju :Nie ma dla niego oparcia: grób tylko. :Szlachetny książę, mój pan i protektor, :Dostojny zwierzchnik mój zjeżdża tej nocy. :Jego powagą poprę ogłoszenie, :Że kto mi tego zbójeckiego tchórza :Pod miecz dostawi, zyska dzięki moje; :Kto go ukryje - śmierć. '''EDMUND :Gdym go odwodził :Od zamierzonej zbrodni i ujrzawszy, :Że trwa w swej złości, surowymi słowy :Groził mu, że go wydam, odpowiedział: :"O ty bękarcki chłystku, czy rozumiesz, :Że gdy ja fałsz ci zadam, twe zeznanie :Będzie mieć jaką wagę, moc i wiarę? :Nie łudź się próżno: czemu ja zaprzeczę :(A przeczyć będę, chociażbyś me pismo :Własne przedstawił), to się wnet obróci :Przeciwko tobie, jako wymysł, dowód :Intrygi twojej i złośliwych knowań: :Chybabyś musiał świat zamienić w dudka, :Gdyby nie uznał, o ile dla ciebie :Korzyść z mej śmierci jest potężnym bodźcem :Do jej zadania." '''GLOUCESTER :O, łotr pierwszej próby :Mógłże on zaprzeć się własnego listu? :Nie, nie, on nie jest moim synem. :''Odgłos trąb. :Słyszysz? :To trąby księcia. Co go tu sprowadza, :Nie wiem. Dokoła każę zamknąć bramy; :Nie wymknie mi się nędznik. Książę musi :Rozporządzenia me zatwierdzić. Przy tym :Każę rozesłać wszędzie jego obraz, :Aby go cały kraj dokładnie poznał; :Wreszcie obmyślę środki, aby wszystkie, :Jakie mam, ziemie wraz z całą iścizną :Tobie, lojalny, kochający chłopcze, :Przypadły jako dziedzictwo. :''Wchodzą Książę Kornwalii i Regana ze swoim orszakiem. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Witaj, mój zacny przyjacielu! Cóż to? :Ledwiem tu przybył (a to nastąpiło :Przed chwilą), dziwne doszły nasię nowiny. '''REGANA :Jeżeli to jest prawda, nie ma kary, :Której by nie był godzien winowajca. :Jakże się miewasz, milordzie? '''GLOUCESTER :O pani, Cios ten mię złamał: stare serce moje :Spękane. '''REGANA :Jak to? Co mówisz? Syn chrzestny :Mojego ojca godził na twe życie? :On, co mu ojciec mój dał imię Edgar? '''GLOUCESTER :O pani, wstyd by rad to mieć ukryte. '''REGANA :Czy on czasami nie miał związków z zgrają :Tych rozpasanych rycerzy, co tworzą :Orszak mojego ojca? '''GLOUCESTER :Nie wiem, pani. :To zgroza! zgroza! '''EDMUND :Tak jest, pani: miał je. '''REGANA :Nie dziw więc, że był skłonny do niecnoty: :Oni to zabić mu kazali starca, :By mienie jego zająć i roztrwonić; :Dziś w wieczór właśnie dostałam od siostry :Bliższą wiadomość o nich, skutkiem której :Nie myślę nigdy być w domu podtenczas, :Gdy oni zjadą w gościnę. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Ja także, :Możesz być pewna. Edmundzie, słyszałem, :Że postąpiłeś sobie względem ojca :Prawdziwie po synowsku. '''EDMUND :Mości książę, :To było moim obowiązkiem. '''GLOUCESTER :Odkrył :Jego knowania i odebrał oto :Tę ranę, chcąc go przytrzymać. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Czyś posłał :W pogoń za zdrajcą? '''GLOUCESTER :Nie inaczej, panie. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Jeżeli będzie schwytany, złość jego :Nie będzie nadal szkodliwa nikomu. :Rozrządzaj mocą moją według woli. :Ty zaś, Edmundzie, którego poczciwość :I przywiązanie synowskie obecnie :Tak jasno świecą, ty do nas należysz; :Potrzebujemy ludzi zaufanych: :Bądźże z nich pierwszym. '''EDMUND :Będęć służył, panie, :Źle albo dobrze, ale wiernie. '''GLOUCESTER :Dzięki :Za niego składam waszej wysokości. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Nie wiesz, po cośmy przybył; w twe progi? '''REGANA :O tak niewczesnej porze, w noc tak ciemną :Okoliczności, szlachetny Gloucesterze, :Niepospolitej wagi, względem których :Potrzebujemy rady twej zasięgnąć, :Przyniewoliły nas do tych odwiedzin. :Ojciec nasz pisał, podobnież i siostra, :O pewnych zaszłych nieporozumieniach, :W przedmiocie których odpowiedź udzielić :Uważaliśmy za najstosowniejsze :Poza obrębem domu. Tu czekają :Na nią posłańcy. Daj folgę boleści, :Nasz doświadczony, dobry przyjacielu, :I zdrowej rady swej nam użycz w sprawie :Odwłoki nie cierpiącej. '''GLOUCESTER :Służęć, pani. :Niech księstwo ichmość raczą się rozgościć. :''Wychodzą. Scena druga :''Przed zamkiem Gloucestera. Wchodzą Kent i Oswald z przeciwnych stron. '''OSWALD :Dobry świt, przyjacielu, czyś tutejszy? '''KENT :Tak. '''OSWALD :Nie wiesz, gdzie by tu można konie umieścić? '''KENT :W błocie. '''OSWALD :Powiedz mi, jak mię kochasz! '''KENT :Ja ciebie nie kocham. '''OSWALD :Kiedy tak, to się obejdę bez ciebie. '''KENT :Obejście moje z tobą byłoby inne w innym miejscu! '''OSWALD :Dlaczego tak ze mną poczynasz, mój człowieku? Ja ciebie nie znam. '''KENT :Ale ja znam ciebie, mój robaku. '''OSWALD :Któż ja jestem, jeżeli mię znasz? '''KENT :Hultaj, łotr, pieczeniarz; nikczemny, próżny, brudny, pyszny a goły, strojny a głodny niecnota w grubych wełnianych pończochach, tchórz piszący pozwy za obrazę; zakochany w sobie, mizdrzący się, nadskakujący, elegancki hultaj; infamis z jednym kufrem, gotów makarelować z wielkiej usłużności; co się ma za coś, a nie jest niczym innym jak mieszaniną łotra, golca, tchórza, rajfura, synem nieodrodnym burej suki; którego zbiję na kwaśne jabłko, jeżeli zechce ująć choćby jedną literę z tych zaszczytnych tytułów. '''OSWALD :Cóż za okropny człowiek z waszmości, że tak jeździsz po mnie, który ani ci jestem znany, ani znam ciebie! '''KENT :Co za bezwstydny cham z wasana, żeby się zapierać mojej znajomości? Toż dopiero dwa dni temu, jakem ci w tył dał nogę i wygrzmocił cię przed królem. Dobądź żelaza, hultaju; chociaż to noc, ale miesiąc świeci: zmaceruję cię przy świetle miesiąca, :(dobywa miecza) :Dobądź żelaza, mówię, ty plugawy, przemierzły golibrodo! '''OSWALD :Idź zdrów, nie mam nic z tobą do czynienia. '''KENT :Dobądź żelaza, hultaju, nosisz listy przeciw królowi i służysz tej lalce wiatrem wydętej przeciw powadze jej ojca. Broń. się, warchole, alba ci tak naszpikuję pieczeń - broń się! '''OSWALD :Ratunku! Morderstwo! Ratunku! '''KENT :Broń się, psubracie, stój! stój! ty wymuskany furiancie! broń się! :''Bije go pląsem miecza. '''OSWALD :Hej! ratunku! morderstwo! morderstwo! :Wchodzą Książę Kornwalii, Regana, Gloucester, Edmund i służba. '''EDMUND :Co to jest? Co się to dzieje? '''KENT :Do usług waszych, mój paniczu, jeżelimacie ochotę, pójdź; potańcujemy z sobą. '''GLOUCESTER :Miecze dobyte! Co to znaczy? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Stójcie, jeśli wam życie miłe, umrze, Kto jeszcze zacznie. Co się to ma znaczyć? '''REGANA :To są posłańcy siostry mej i króla. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Jaki jest powód waszej kłótni? Mówcie. '''OSWALD :Ledwie oddychać mogę, panie. '''KENT :Nie dziwota, takeś zhasał twe męstwo. Tchórzliwy niecnoto, natura wypiera się ciebie: szewc cię spłodził. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Dowcipniś jakiś: szewc spłodził człowieka! '''KENT :Tak jest, szewc, panie: żaden kamieniarz ani malarz nie byłby go tak sfuszerował, choćby był parę godzin spędził przy pracy. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Powiedzcie jednak, skąd przyszło do kłótni? '''OSWALD :Ten stary burda, com mu życie szczędził :Przez wzgląd na jego siwą brodę... '''KENT :Ty nikczemny iksie, niepotrzebna litero. Mości książę, pozwól mi, a zdepcę na miałkie wapno tego niepytlowanego hultaja i posmaruję nim miejsce, gdzie mój pan chodzi piechotą. Oszczędzałeś moją siwą brodę, ty pliszko? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Milcz, gburze, nie znaszli uszanowania? '''KENT :Znam, panie; ale gniew ma swój przywilej. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Cóż gniew twój budzi? '''KENT :To, że taki nędznik, :Co nie ma w sobie i szczypty honoru, :Może miecz nosić. Takie infamisy, :Z wiecznym uśmiechem na ustach, jak szczury, :Święte częstokroć przegryzają węzły, :Co się rozwiązać nie dają; schlebiają :Niegodnym panów swoich namiętnościom; :Olej na ogień leją, a do chłodu :Ich usposobień dorzucają lodu; :Przeczą lub twierdzą i jednejże doby :Zwracają swoje alcyjońskie dzioby :W sto stron, skąd pański wiatr zachwycić mogą, :Jak psy umiejąc iść tylko za nogą. :Przepadnij z swoim wykrzywianiem pyska! :Śmiejesz się z moich słów, jakbym plótł brednie? :Gąsiorze! gdybym był na błoniach Sarum! :Pogęgałbyś mi rzewnie do Kamlotu. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Czyś ty szalony, starcze! '''GLOUCESTER :Skąd poróżnienie wasze, to nam powiedz. '''KENT :Nie ma przeciwieństw antypatyczniejszych :Jak ja i taki łotr. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Za co go mienisz łotrem? Co ci zrobił? '''KENT :Ot, nie podoba mi się jego mina. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Może i moja nie, i jej, i jego. '''KENT :Szczerość jest, panie, moim powołaniem. :Widziałem lepsze twarze w moim życiu. :Niż te, co siedzą na którym bądź karku :Z tych, co je widzę w tej chwili. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :To jeden :Z tych urwipołciów, co, gdy ich pochwalisz :Za ich grubiaństwo, silą się udawać :Szorstkość i grają rolę wręcz przeciwną :Swojej naturze. On schlebiać nie umie; :Poczciwa dusza: musi prawdę mówić, :Czy jej kto żąda, czy nie żąda. Znam ja :Takich hultajów: szczerość ich ukrywa :Więcej chytrości i złego zamiaru, :Niż go ma w sobie tuzin głupowatych, :Kornych służalców, wykonywających :Swój obowiązek co do joty. '''KENT :Panie, :W samej istocie, z całą otwartością, :Z czcią dla wielkiego waszego aspektu, :Którego wpływ, podobien do kędziorów :Promienistego ognia, co migoce :Na czole Feba... '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Do czego to zmierza? '''KENT :Do zastąpienia stylu, który zyskał tak wielką waszą nieaprobatę. Wiem, panie, że nie jestem pochlebcą; kto was pod pozorem szczerości oszukuje, ten jest szczerym hultajem, jakim bym ja być nie chciał, choćbyś wasza miłość z niełaski swojej raczyła tego żądać ode mnie. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :''do Oswalda :Czyliś mu waćpan w czym uchybił? '''OSWALD :W niczym. :Królowi, jego panu, tymi dniami, :W skutku jakiegoś nieporozumienia, :Podobało się mnie uderzyć: wtedy :On, pochlebiając pańskiemu gniewowi, :Rzucił się na mnie z tyłu; powaliwszy :Zelżył mnie, okrył szyderstwem i przybrał :Minę człowieka dziwnie wielkiej wagi. :Otrzymał za to pochwały od króla, :Ze upokorzył tak walecznie tego, :Co sam z natury swojej był pokorny; :I upojony sławą tego czynu, :Znów się tu do mnie przypiął. '''KENT :Te niecnoty, :Tchórzem podszyte, tak się układają, :Ze Ajaks obok nich wyda się błaznem. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Przynieście dyby! Nauczę ja ciebie, :Ty stary drabie, krnąbrny samochwale. '''KENT :Za stary jestem, panie, do nauki; :Cofnij swój rozkaz: ja służę królowi, :Który z zleceniem przysłał mię do ciebie. :Byłby to wielki brak uszanowania; :Lekceważenie za śmiałe osoby :Mojego pana, gdybyś jego sługę. :W dybach osadzał. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Hej! Przynieście dyby! :I jak honor kocham i życie, posiedzi :W nich do południa. '''REGANA :Do nocy, milordzie, :Nie do południa; nawet przez noc całą. '''KENT :O pani, choćbym był psem twego ojca, :Nie powinna byś tak na mnie nastawać. '''REGANA :Ale żeś jego ladaco pachołkiem, :Przeto nastaję. :''Przynoszą dyby. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Ten hardy niecnota :Jest nawyraźniej barwy tych, o których :Pisze nam siostra. Pakujcie go w dyby. '''GLOUCESTER :Łaskawy książę, nie każ tego czynić. :Wielka jest jego wina i niechybnie :Zacny król, jego pan, skarci go za to. :Kara przez ciebie, panie, zamierzona :Jest taką, jaką wymierzają ludziom :Najnikczemniejszym, najbardziej zhańbionym, :Za kradzież i za inne gminne zbrodnie. :Król za złe weźmie takie postąpienie :Z jego posłańcem i będzie w tym widział :Własną obrazę. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Odpowiem ja za to. '''REGANA :Gorzej to może przyjąć moja siostra, :Że jej dworzanin był napastowany :I znieważony w spełnieniu jej zleceń, :Zaklamrujcie mu nogi. :''Zakładają dyby Kentowi. :Pójdź, milordzie; :Wychodzą Regana i Książę Kornwalii. '''GLOUCESTER :Żal mi cię, bracie: tak się podobało :Księciu, którego wola, jak wiadomo, :Nie cierpi ścieśnień ani tamy. :Będę Prosił za tobą. '''KENT :Dajcie pokój, panie. :Czuwałem długo i szybko jechałem: :Pół czasu prześpię, drugie pól przegwizdam. :Poczciwym ludziom zdarza się ugrzęznąć; :Życzę wam dnia dobrego, '''GLOUCESTER :Krok ten księcia :Naganny: za złe będzie mu to wzięte. :''Wychodzi. '''KENT :Poczciwy królu, sprawdza się na tobie :Przypowieść: z deszczu trafiłeś pod rynnę. :Zbliż się, pochodnio ziemskiego padołu, :Bym mógł przy twoich rzeźwiących promieniach :List ten przeczytać. Nikt nie widzi cudów, :Tylko niedola: wiem to od Kordelii, :Która szczęśliwym trafem posłyszała, :Gdzie się obracam. Postara się ona :Ten anormalny stan rzeczy sprostować; :Wynajdzie środki. Trudem i niewczasem. :Znużone oczy moje, korzystajcie :Ze sposobności, by na ten sromotny :Nocleg nie patrzeć. Fortuno! dobranoc! :Przybądź zdjąć ze mnie te drewniane kleszcze: :Obróć twe koło; uśmiechnij się jeszcze! :''Zasypia. Scena trzecia :''Dzika leśna okolica. Wchodzi Edgar. '''EDGAR :Słyszałem imię moje wymówione; :Alem szczęśliwie uniknął pogoni :Wlazłszy w spróchniałe drzewo. Nie ma portu, :Nie ma jednego miejsca, gdzie by na mnie :Mnogie a czujne straże nie czyhały. :Dopóki tylko będę mógł, dopóty :Chronić się będę: umyśliłem przeto :Przybrać na siebie postać tak nikczemną, :Tak odraźliwą, jaka kiedykolwiek, :Z ujmą ludzkości, do stanu zwierzęcia :Zbliżyła nędzę: twarz sobie pomażę :Błotem, łachmanem członki przyoblekę, :Włos sobie zbiję w kołtuniaste kłaki, :I tak, wpółnagi, stawiać będę czoło :Wiatrom i wszelkim dopuszczeniom niebios :Za wzór mi będą do naśladowania :Znani w tym kraju bedlamscy żebracy, :Którzy, wydając jęki przeraźliwe, :Wrażają sobie w wychudłe ramiona :Szpilki, cierniowe kolce, ćwieki z trzmielu :I opłakanym tym widokiem, chodząc :Po dworkach, chatach, po młynach i hurtach, :Bądź to pokorni, bądź jak opętani, :Na biednych kmieciach wymuszają litość. :Biedny Edgarze, zostań biednym Tomkiem! :Będziesz przynajmniej czymś pod tym przydomkiem. :''Wychodzi. Scena czwarta :''Przed zamkiem, Gloucestera. Wchodzą Król Lir, Błazen i Rycerz. '''KRÓL LIR :Rzecz dziwna, że tak wyjechali z domu, :Nie odprawiwszy mojego posłańca. '''RYCERZ :Dniem wprzód, o ile słyszałem, nie było :O tym wyjeździe u nich ani mowy, '''KENT :Cześć ci, szlachetny władco. '''KRÓL LIR :Tam do licha! :Cóż to, czy bawisz się w hańbę? '''KENT :Nie, panie. '''BŁAZEN :Cha, cha! patrzcie, ten nosi podwiązkę nie lada. Konie wiąże się za głowę, psy i niedźwiedzie za szyję, małpy za biodra, a ludzi za nogi; kiedy nogi nie statkują, dostają drewnianą obrożę. '''KRÓL LIR :Któż to do tego stopnia zapomina :Winnych mi względów, że cię tu osadził? '''KENT :Dwoje ich, panie, on i ona; syn twój :I twoja córka. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie. '''KENT :Tak jest. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie mówię. '''KENT :Tak jest, ja mówię. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie, tego by oni :Nie uczynili '''KENT :Tak jest, uczynili. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie, na Jowisza! '''KENT :Tak jest, na Junonę. '''KRÓL LIR :Oni by tego nie śmieli uczynić, :Oni by tego nie mogli, nie chcieli: :Taka zniewaga w miejsce czci należnej :Byłaby jeszcze gorsza niż morderstwo. :Powiedz mi krótka, ale szczegółowo, :Jak mogłeś ściągnąć na siebie, a on :Taką ci krzywdę wyrządzić, gdyś przyszedł :W naszym imieniu? '''KENT :Panie, gdym im w domu :Doręczył pismo waszej dostojności, :Zanim powstałem z miejsca, gdziem na klęczkach :Uszanowanie me okazał, nadbiegł :Konny posłaniec, usmażony w pocie, :Ledwie ziejący, niosąc pozdrowienie :Od Goneryli, swojej pryncypałki, :I nie wytchnąwszy nawet, list im oddał, :Który też oni zaraz przeczytawszy, :Kazali służbie z największym pośpiechem :Kulbaczyć konie; mnie zaś rzekli zimno, :Abym za nimi jechał i zaczekał, :Rychło do dania odpowiedzi znajdą :Sposobną chwilę. Gdym więc tu przybywszy, :Spotkał owego drugiego posłańca, :Którego dobre przyjęcie widocznie :Było powodem mniej dobrego dla mnie :(A był to właśnie ten sam skurczypałka, :Co się niedawno takiego zuchwalstwa :Dopuścił względem waszej dostojności), :Więcej krwi w sobie mając niż rozwagi, :Dobyłem miecza; on wzruszył dom cały :Tchórzliwym krzykiem, i występek taki :Córka twa, panie, i syn twój uznali :Godnym sromoty, jaką tu ponoszę. '''BŁAZEN :Zima jeszcze nie przeszła, skoro dzikie gęsi tędy ciągną. :Tatuś chodzący w łatach :Nabawia dzieci ślepoty :Niech chodzi w złotych szatach, :A będzie znał ich pieszczoty: :Fortuna, sprośna diablica, :Od biednych odwraca lica. :Ale co się tyczy córek twoich, te ci policzków nie szczędzą. '''KRÓL LIR :O, jak ta kolka prze mnie aż do serca! :Precz, licho! żywioł twój zamarł już we mnie, :Gdzie jest ta córka? '''KENT :Z hrabią, panie, w zamku, '''KRÓL LIR :Nie idźcie za mną, pozostańcie tutaj :''Wychodzi. '''RYCERZ :Nie uczyniłżeś nic więcej jak tylko :To, co mówiłeś? '''KENT :Więcej nic. Dlaczego :Król się z tak małym pocztem tu wyprawił? '''BŁAZEN :Gdybyś był wsadzony w dyby za to pytanie, nie dziwiłbym się bynajmniej. '''KENT :Dlaczego, błaźnie? '''BŁAZEN :Trzeba by ci pójść na naukę do mrówki, abyś wiedział, że się nie pracuje w zimie. Kto idzie za węchem, tego wzrok prowadzi, wyjąwszy ślepych; a spomiędzy dwudziestu nosów nie ma i jednego, który by nie poczuł kogoś, co cuchnie. Nie czepiaj się wielkiego koła, gdy się stacza z góry, bo cię pociągnie z sobą na złamanie szyi; ale kiedy wielkie koło idzie pod górę, dzierż się go i gramol się za nim. Jeżeli jaki mędrzec da ci lepszą radę, to mi zwróć moją: :Niech za nią idą hultaje, :Ponieważ ją błazen daje. :Kto lubiąc na dwóch stołkach siadać, :Dla zysku tylko służy, :Ten drapnie, gdy deszcz zacznie padać, :I rzuci się wśród burzy. :Ja wytrwam w szczęściu nieprzyjaznem, :Niech mędrzec tył podaje: :Odstępny kiep się staje błaznem, :Kpem błazen się nie staje. '''KENT :Gdzie ty się tego, błaźnie, nauczyłeś? '''BŁAZEN :Nie w dybach, błaźnie. :''Król Lir powraca. Glaucester za nim. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie chcieć wyjść do mnie? Słabi są? znużeni? :Jechali całą noc? To są wybiegi, :Wstępne objawy buntu i zerwania! :Przynieś mi lepszą odpowiedź. '''GLOUCESTER :O panie, :Znany ci księcia gwałtowny charakter, :Jego zaciętość, jego nieugiętość :W postanowieniach, które raz poweźmie. '''KRÓL LIR :Do wszystkich śmierci, plag i pomst! Gwałtowny :Jego charakter? Gloucesterze, Gloucesterze, :Ja chciałem widzieć się z Kornwalskim księciem :I z jego żoną. '''GLOUCESTER :Tak, łaskawy panie; :Uwiadomiłem, ich. '''KRÓL LIR :Uwiadomiłeś :Człowieku, czy ty rozumiesz, co mówię? '''GLOUCESTER :Jak najzupełniej miłościwy panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Król chciał się widzieć z księciem; stary ojciec :Z swą własną córką; żąda od niej usług: :Uwiadomieniż oni byli o tym? :Tchu mi brak, krew mi wre. Gwałtowny książę? :Powiedzże temu gwałtownemu księciu... W niemocy zwykle zaniedbuje człowiek :Tych obowiązków, których, zdrowym będąc, :Ściśle dopełnia; nie jesteśmy sobą, :Ale nie, czekaj; może on, i chory, :Gdy w przygnębieniu naszego jestestwa :Duch nasz skazany na cierpienie z ciałem. :Nie chcę przesądzać: uniosłem się może :Niesprawiedliwie, biorąc chorobliwe :Usposobienie za niechęć zdrowego. :''spojrzawszy na Kenta :Przekleństwo! za co ten człowiek tu siedzi? :Jawny w tym dowód, że ten wyjazd księcia :I jej jest tylko podstępnym kuglarstwem. :Wyzwólcie go z tych pęt. Idź, powiedz księciu :I jego żonie, że chcę mówić z nimi, :I to natychmiast; powiedz, żeby przyszli :I wysłuchali mnie: inaczej, każę :U drzwi ich izby póty w bęben walić, :Aż bęben sen zabije... '''GLOUCESTER :Rad bym harmonię widzieć jak najlepszą :Między waszymi cześćmi. :''Wychodzi. '''KRÓL LIR :Biada tobie, O moje serce! moje wrzące serce. :Ale siedź cicho! '''BŁAZEN :Gadasz do serca, wujaszku, jak owa kucharka de węgorzy, kiedy je żywcem w pasztet włożyła; uderzyła je po łbach kijem i zawołała: "Siedźcie cicho, figlarze! " :Rodzonym jej bratem był ten, co to jedynie przez dobroć serca, siano swym koniom masłem posmarował. :''Wchodzi Książę Kornwalii, Regana, Gloucester i orszak. '''KRÓL LIR :Dzień dobry wam obojgu, '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Cześć wam, panie. :''Zdejmują dyby z Kenta. '''REGANA :Miło mi waszą wysokość oglądać. '''KRÓL LIR :Tak sądzę; sądzić tak mam niezły powód; :Gdyby inaczej było, wziąłbym rozwód :Z grobem twej matki, który by pokrywał :Cudzołożnicę. :''do Kenta :A! jesteś już wolny; :O tem na potem. Ladaco masz siostrę, :Moja Regano: wraziła mi ona :Ząb niewdzięczności w serce, jak szpon sępa, :Nie wydam tego w słowach; nie uwierzysz, :Jak jej przewrotny umysł... :O Regano! '''REGANA :Miarkujcie, panie, swą porywczość. :Tuszę, :Żeście wy raczej mniej zdolni ocenić :Jej wnętrzną wartość niż ona uchybić :Swym obowiązkom. '''KRÓL LIR Hę? jak to rozumiesz? '''REGANA :Nie mogę myśleć, aby moja siostra :W najmniejszej części miała wyjść ze szranków :Swej powinności. Jeżeli, przypuszczam, :Chciała ukrócić niesforną swawolę :Twego orszaku, panie, miała ku temu :Tak dobry powód i cel tak zbawienny, :Ze to oddala od niej wszelki zarzut. '''KRÓL LIR :Przekleństwo moje niech ją wiecznie ściga! '''REGANA :O panie, jesteś stary; władze twoje :Już dobiegają mety: powinien byś :Dać się prowadzić i kierować komuś :Z świeższym umysłem, który by był zdolny :Dobro twe lepiej niż ty sam rozpoznać. :Proszę cię przeto, powróć do mej siostry, :I powiedz, żeś ją skrzywdził. '''KRÓL LIR :Ja ją prosić :O przebaczenie? Czyżeś pomyślała, :Jakby to ojca powadze przystało :Pójść i z pokorą do niej się odezwać: :''klęka :"Kochana córko, przyznaję, żem stary; :Starość nie radość; na kolanach błagam, :Abyś mi dała karm, odzież i schronę? " '''REGANA :Dość tego, drogi panie; to są tylko :Przesadne treny! Wróć się do mej siostry. '''KRÓL LIR :''wstaje :Nigdy, Regano. Ona mi zmniejszyła :Mój wierny orszak do połowy; krzywo :Na mnie patrzała; ona swym językiem :Jak wąż mi na wskroś rozraniła serce. :Niech wszelkie pomsty niebios spadną razem :Na jej niewdzięczną głowę! Niech zjadliwe :Powietrzne wpływy na jej młode kości :Niemoc sprowadzą! '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Wstydź się, wstydź się, panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Zlejcie ślepiący wasz blask, błyskawice, :W jej wzrok wzgardliwy! Zaraźcie jej piękność, :Wy, miazma, które z błot wyciąga stonce, :Skażcie i strawcie jej wdzięki! '''REGANA :O nieba! :Tak samo będziesz mnie złorzeczył, panie, :W nowym przystępie gniewu. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie, Regano: :Ciebie przekleństwo me nie dotknie nigdy; :Twoja natura tkliwa i wrażliwa :Ma mój gniew nigdy nie narazi ciebie: :Jej oczy zioną ogień, twoje grzeją, :Ale nie palą. Ty byś nie umiała :Upodobaniom moim się sprzeciwiać, :Zmniejszać mi służbę, miotać harde słowa, :Okrawać moją pensję, a na domiar :Ryglem zastawiać się przed mym przybyciem; :Ty znasz powinność dziecka, głos natury, :Winną uprzejmość, wdzięczność przynależną: :Nie zapomniałaś, żem ci dał na wiano :Połowę mego państwa. '''REGANA :Ależ, panie, :Przystąp do rzeczy. '''KRÓL LIR :Kto śmiał w dyby wsadzić :Mojego sługę? :''Odgłos trąb. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Co znaczą te trąby? :''Wchodzi Oswald. '''REGANA :To trąby mojej siostry: potwierdzają, :Co mi pisała, że wkrótce tu będzie. :''do Oswalda :Czy przyjechała twoja pani? '''KRÓL LIR :Ten to :Hardy, niecnota, zuchwały pyszałek, :Którego buta jak purchawka rośnie :Na płytkim gruncie łask tej, której służy. :Precz z moich oczu! '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Co wasza wysokość :Raczyła mówić? '''KRÓL LIR :Kto mojego sługę :W dybach osadził? Spodziewam się przecie, :Żeś ty, Regano, o tym nie wiedziała. :''Wchodzi Goneryla. :Co widzę? O, wy litościwe bogi, :Jeśli sprzyjacie starcom, jeśli wasze :Łaskawe rządy cenią posłuszeństwo, :Jeżeli sami jesteście starymi, :To się ujmijcie za mną i ześlijcie :Znak współudziału swego w mojej sprawie. :''do Regany :Czy się nie wstydzisz, patrząc na tę brodę? :I ty ją bierzesz za rękę, Regano? '''GONERYLA :Dlaczegóż by mię za nią brać nie miała? :Cóżem ja, panie, uczyniła złego? :Nie wszystko bywa złem, co nierozsądek :Za złe uważa, dziecinność złem mieni; '''KRÓL LIR :O moja piersi, z jakiegożeś kruszcu, :Żeś jeszcze cała? Jakim się sposobem :Mój człowiek dostał w dyby? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Jam go, panie, :Kazał w nie wsadzić: lecz postępki :Jego :Zasługiwały na surowszą karę. '''KRÓL LIR :Waćpan się tego dopuściłeś? Waćpan? '''REGANA :Proszę cię, miły ojcze, będąc słabym, :Nie chciej się innym wydawać na zewnątrz. :Jeżeli wrócisz nazad do mej siostry :I będziesz u niej do końca miesiąca, :Połowę świty swojej odprawiwszy, :Sprowadź się potem do mojego domu. :Nie jestem teraz u siebie i brak mi :Zaopatrzenia w zapasy potrzebne :Na utrzymanie twoje, '''KRÓL LIR :Wrócić do niej? :I pięćdziesięciu ludzi mych odprawić? :Nie, wolę raczej zrzec się całkiem strzechy, :Walczyć z wszelkimi zmianami powietrza; :Żyć w towarzystwie sów i wilków, jęcząc :Pod ostrym zębem nędzy. Wrócić do niej! :Z równą łatwością przeniósłbym na sobie, :Zęby się udać do tego Francuza, :Z krwią wrzącą, który me najmłodsze dziecko :Wziął bez posagu, upaść na kolana :Przed jego tronem i na wzór pachołka :Błagać o jurgielt, bym mógł nadal marny :Wieść żywot. Wrócić do niej! Radź mi raczej :Zostać parobkiem i jucznym bydlęciem :Tego fagasa. :Wskazuje na Oswalda. '''GONERYLA :Uczyń, jak chcesz, panie. '''KRÓL LIR :O moja córko, nie chciej, bym oszalał. :Nie będę tobie ciężarem; bądź zdrowa! :Już się nie ujrzym, nie spotkamy z sobą. :Tyś jednak moim ciałem, tyś krwią moją; :Moim dziecięciem - nie, raczej chorobą :W mym ciele, którą muszę mienić moją, :Naroślą raczej, wrzodem, karbunkułem, :Z krwi mej zepsutej powstałym. Nie będeć :Jednak złorzeczył; niech uczucie wstydu :Przyjdzie, gdy zechce; ja go nie przyzywam, :Nie proszę władcy gromu, by uderzył, :Ni skargi na cię przed tron jego składam, :Wejdź w siebie, popraw się, jeżeli możesz: :Będę cierpliwie czekał tej przemiany; :Tymczasem mogę mieszkać u Regany :Z pocztem rycerstwa mego. '''REGANA :Nie tak bardzo. :Jam jeszcze na to nie liczyła; jeszcze :Nie jestem, panie, tak, jakby przystało, :Przygotowana na twoje przyjęcie. :Słuchaj, co siostra mówi: bo kto patrzy :Rozsądnym okiem na twe uniesienie, :Ten musi sobie powiedzieć, żeś stary, :A zatem - ale ona wie, co robi. '''KRÓL LIR :Czy to z namysłem powiedziane? '''REGANA :Mogęć :Zapewnić, panie. Pięćdziesięciu ludzi! :Czy to nie dosyć? Na co ci ich więcej? :A nawet tyle, gdy koszt, a co gorsza, :Niebezpieczeństwo przemawiają przeciw :Tak wielkiej liczbie? Czyżby w jednym domu :Taka moc ludu pod dwoistym rządem :Mogła żyć w zgodzie? Trudne by to było, :Do osiągnięcia nawet niemożebne. '''GONERYLA :Czyliżbyś nie miał, panie, dostatecznej :Obsługi od jej ludzi lub od moich? '''REGANA :Zapewne; gdyby zaś który z nich chybił, :Naówczas byśmy mogły go ukarać. :Jeżeli zechcesz do mnie przybyć, panie, :Proszę cię bardzo (teraz bowiem, widzę :Niebezpieczeństwo), przywiedź z sobą tylko; :Dwudziestu pięciu ludzi: większej liczby :Nie będę mogła zmieścić ni opatrzyć. '''KRÓL LIR :Dałem wam wszystko. '''REGANA I we właściwą porę. '''KRÓL LIR :Siebie i mienie me wam powierzyłem :Z warunkiem, abym przy sobie zachował :Tych stu rycerzy. Jak to! Mogęż tylko :Przybyć do ciebie z dwudziestu pięcioma? :Takżeś mówiła, Regano? '''REGANA :Tak, panie; :Powtarzam jeszcze raz i na tym kończę. '''KRÓL LIR :Tak szpetne monstra mogą się jednakże :Obok szpetniejszych wydawać pięknymi! :Nie być najgorszym jest to już zaletą :W zepsuciu tego świata. :''do Goneryli :Pójdę z tobą. :Twoje pięćdziesiąt jest w dwójnasób większe :Niż jej dwadzieścia pięć i twoja miłość :W dwójnasób większa jest od jej miłości. '''GONERYLA :Słuchaj mię, panie: na co ci koniecznie :Dwudziestu pięciu ludzi mieć przy sobie, :Dziesięciu nawet, a wreszcie i pięciu :W domu, gdzie dwakroć tylu czekać będzie :Na twe rozkazy? '''REGANA :Na co i jednego? '''KRÓL LIR :O, nie rozumuj o ścisłej potrzebie. :Ostatni żebrak ma jeszcze w swej nędzy :Coś zbytkownego. Nie dawaj nikomu :Więcej, niż tego natura wymaga, :Życie człowieka takie jak bydlęce, :Tyś pani; strojnie chodzisz: czyż jedynie :Dlatego strojnie chodzisz, że strój grzeje? :Do utrzymania życia czyż potrzeba :Tych strojów, które ciepła dać nie mogą? :O, co się tyczy prawdziwej potrzeby, :Bogowie, dajcie mi cierpliwość! :Tej ja :Przed wszystkim innym potrzebuję. :Patrzcie, Oto tu stoi biedny starzec, wiekiem :I cierpieniami równie przygnieciony; :Dwakroć nieszczęsny. Jeśli to wy serca :Tych córek przeciw ojcu podniecacie, :Nie chciejcie, abym go łagodnie znosił, :Słusznym zapalcie mię gniewem; nie dajcie :Wodnistym kroplom, tej niewieściej broni, :Męskich lic moich kazić. Mię, potwory. :Wywrę ja na was zemstę taką, taką, :Że się świat cały - zrobię coś takiego, :Że - nie wiem jeszcze co: będzie to jednak :Coś okropnego, strasznego. Myślicie, :Że płakać będę? Nie, nie będę płakał: :Mam wprawdzie nadmiar powodów do płaczu, :Ale to serce zdruzgoce się prędzej :Na milionowe części, nim zapłaczę. :O błaźnie! bliski jestem oszalenia. :Wychodzą Król Lir, Gloucester, Kent i Błazen. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Pójdźmy stąd, burza będzie. :Słychać grzmot w oddali '''REGANA :Dom ten mały: :Nie zmieści tego starca z jego świtą. '''GONERYLA :Sam sobie winien; zatruł sobie spokój :I znosić musi skutki swej głupoty. '''REGANA :Jego samego chętnie bym przyjęła, :Ale żadnego z jego zauszników. '''GONERYLA :I ja toż samo. Gdzie jest milord Gloucester? :''Gloucester wraca. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Poszedł za starcem. Lecz oto powraca. '''GLOUCESTER :Król zagniewany jest w najwyższym stopniu. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Dokądże jedzie? '''GLOUCESTER :Każe na koń siadać; :Lecz dokąd udać się zamierza, nie wiem. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Najlepiej wolną zostawić mu drogę, :Skoro, sam chce się prowadzić. '''GONERYLA :Milordzie, :Nie proś go przecie, aby tu pozostał. '''GLOUCESTER :Niestety, noc się zbliża, ostry wicher :Rażąco ryczy; na kilka mil wkoło :Ledwie się krzak gdzie znajdzie. '''REGANA :Trudna rada; :Kto jest uparty, panie, temu bieda, :Którą niebacznie sam sobie gotuje, :Musi być szkołą. Każ pan zamknąć bramy: :Ma on garść ludzi na wszystko gotowych. :A co ta gawiedź mogłaby mu poddać, :Bacząc na jego łatwość do namowy, :Temu roztropność każe nam zapobiec. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Tak, tak, każ, hrabio, pozamykać bramy. :Burza tuż: schrońmy się, skoro dach mamy. :''Wychodzą. Kategoria:Król Lear